


Domesticity At Its Finest

by SuperCatTrashhh (GeneralBFA)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i have cavities, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralBFA/pseuds/SuperCatTrashhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sunday morning with Kara and the Grants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity At Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fluffiness for you. No plot at all. Just fluff in all its beauty.

Kara woke up to the sun rising and yawned quietly. She half-opened a single eye to look around. As she became more aware, she smiled softly as she the arms of Cat wrapped around her middle, with her head tucked under the younger girl's chin.

Cat's hands, which were under the tank top she had worn to bed last night, drew patterns on her bare back, most definitely awake. However, Kara was more than content with laying there for a while.

After several minutes, Cat leaned back a little to look up at Kara.

"G'morning, beautiful," Kara smiled a bit more to Cat.

"Good morning sunshine," Cat replied, making Kara giggle.

There was another long silence as they lazily stared at each other. Kara was the first to break it with a gentle whisper.

"Carter is going to be awake soon."

"Mmh probably," the older woman replied and leaned up to touch their foreheads together.

"I should make some breakfast," Kara smirked a bit teasingly.

"I need my good morning kiss, first," Cat raised an eyebrow.

Kara smiled in her signature fashion as she titled her head to capture Cat's lips with her own. The kiss was gentle and sweet, familiar even.

Suddenly both of them heard Carter's footsteps in the hallway, making Kara smile even more as she got out of bed. Today was a Sunday. Family day.

Cat rolled her eyes playfully at Kara as she excitedly put her hair up in a messy bun and put on her glasses. Kara stuck her tongue out at her partner and tugged on a loose white t-shirt that went well with her blue plaid boxers.

When Cat and Kara first slept in the same bed the older had found the younger's sleepwear choices quite funny.

_"_ _Oh my God, Kara," she forced out between laughs._

_"Whaaat," she whined with that cute little pout._

_"You are a total stereotype," Cat smirked as Kara blushed._

Cat was shaken out of her reverie as Kara padded almost silently across the room to the door of their room.

"Come join us when you're ready, babe," Kara winked as she closed the door.

What a dork, Cat thought as she grinned and laid in bed for a few more moments. With a deep breath, she rolled out of bed and shrugged on the robe hanging on their bedpost.

Cat tip-toed out to just outside the entrance of the kitchen, hoping to surprise the two.

"Hey bud, could you pass me the eggs?" Kara's voice carried to her ears.

"Sure, Ma!" Carter replied and Cat smiled. The first time he called Kara "Ma" was a few months ago.

_"What is the inverse of sine again?" Carter asked, looking up from his homework._

_Kara looked up to the bar-style counter he was working on, "That would be cosecant wouldn't it?"_

_"Oh yeah, duh!" he replied grinning, "Thanks, Ma."_

_Carter casually went back to his homework. Cat looked over at Kara to see she had a deer in the headlights look, unsure of what to do. Cat smirked and nodded in encouragement._

_"O-of course bud, anytime," Kara stuttered slightly with tears in her eyes._

Cat knew it would happen eventually (the night before consisted of a long and emotional chat with her youngest son), but Kara was completely unaware. It was the perfect surprise.

She watched for a few more moments, noting how completely relaxed Carter seemed around her. Kara was special. They all knew that.

Cat slowly walked towards Kara and hugged her from behind, not before kissing Carter's curly head of course.

"Morning, Mom!" the younger Grant smiled.

"Good morning, Carter," she smiled back.

"Ma and I are making chocolate chip pancakes!"

"That sounds like a delicious breakfast to me," Cat responded to the boy's enthusiasm not even caring about the consummation of something so sugary so early.

_What is one morning anyway?_

"Want to help?" Kara asked lifting an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Hmm... You know how terrible I am at cooking, darling. I think I'll pass," she settled her cheek on the back of Kara's shoulder.

"Suit yourself," the younger woman giggled as she continued to pour the batter on the pancake griddle.   
By the time the two were finished, Cat was sitting at the table (Kara had stepped on her toes accidentally one too many times while moving around the kitchen), reading a new serial killer book enjoying the aroma of pancakes and bacon in the air.

Kara and Carter washed their hands one last time and took the plate with a large pile of pancakes, pan of eggs and bacon, and two pitchers of orange juice to the table. Cat immediately got up to set the table for the trio and within minutes, all of them were laughing at the bets on the amount of pancakes they thought Kara would eat.

Fulfilling their expectations, they ended up having to make another batch just for Kara (who was playfully pouting the whole time they teased her). After everyone was satisfied with their meal, the kryptonian girl quickly gathered and washed the dishes before putting them away.

After she did so, she went into the living room to find both Grants setting up the board game Settlers of Catan. She grinned and bit her bottom lip as she went to join them. A few minutes later they are all laying on their stomachs around the board, each strategizing what their next move would be.

 _This is perfect_ , Kara thought as she looked at Carter and Cat. After years and years of doubting her ability to find romantic love, she had found Cat and, with Cat, Carter, the son she never knew she needed.

She was complete without them, sure. She might be able to be happy on her own. But being with these two made her a better person, a stronger hero, and a wiser role model. No one could ever make her want to change a single bit of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! As always, please leave your comments, prompt suggestions, and Kudos down below! Have an amazing day!


End file.
